Weekend at Robbie's 3
This game is dedicated to Stefan Karl Stephenson (the actor who played Robbie Rotten), who sadly lost his battle with cancer on August 21st, 2018. May he rest in peace. Weekend at Robbie's 3 is the final installment in the Weekend at Robbie's trilogy by FazbearFreak. Story An origin story that is truly rotten. In this final chapter of the WaR trilogy, travel back into the past of LazyTown, before Robbie performed his famous cloning experiment. Discover Robbie's many disguises and find out what made LazyTown's number one villain rotten. Antagonists Classic Robbie Classic Robbie is the main antagonist of the game. He starts moving on Sunday. He will approach the Bedroom from either the Left or Right Door. The player must hold the door shut until he retreats. Otherwise, he will attack. Gorilla Robbie Gorilla Robbie is a Robbie Rotten clone wearing a gorilla suit. His actual face is not seen except for his jumpscare. He begins moving on Friday. He will approach the Bedroom from the Left Door. The player must hold the door shut until he retreats. Otherwise, he will attack. Rotten the Kid Rotten the Kid is a Robbie Rotten clone wearing Western clothing. He begins moving on Friday. He will approach the Bedroom from the Right Door. The player must hold the door shut until he retreats. Otherwise, he will attack. Captain Rotten Captain Rotten is a Robbie Rotten clone wearing his pirate costume from "You Are a Pirate". He begins moving on Saturday. He starts in the Closet, and will attempt to get out. The player must occasionally check on him and make sure he doesn't get out. Otherwise, Captain Robbie will attack. Master of Disguise Master of Disguise is a shadowy Robbie Rotten clone. He starts moving on Monday. He can attempt to attack from the Left Door, the Right Door, or the Closet. The player has to listen for his laughter to tell where he is. Nights Friday Gorilla Robbie and Rotten the Kid become active on this night. Cutscene After beating Friday, a voice will speak to the player. "Do you recognize those people, Robbie?" "...No?" "How curious." "Before this all happened, you could remember them." "Let's keep going, and see what happens." Saturday Captain Rotten becomes active on this night. Cutscene After beating Saturday, the same voice will speak to the player. "How about HIM, Robbie?" "...Still nothing?" "Okay, we'll try something." "You MUST recognize this next character." "Let's see if I'm correct." Sunday Classic Robbie becomes active on this night. Cutscene "See? You DO recognize them!" "It's you, Robbie." "Your demons are who you think you are." "You need to leave this 'LazyTown' behind." "Appreciate what you have left here." The credits will roll, followed by a message: "Dedicated to Stefán Karl Stefánsson." "No matter what happens, he'll always be Number One." Monday Master of Disguise is the only antagonist on this night. Trivia * This game was created in light of Stefán Karl Stefánsson's cancer reaching Stage IV. The creator asks you to spread the word about Stefán's cancer and donate to his Gofundme page.